


ReKindling

by ShinsoKamiGoodBois



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Dabi is a Todoroki, F/F, I forgot that I don’t know how to tag, I needed a break from edgy stuff so have this, I really just wanted to insert a bunch of headcanons, I refuse to write Enji Todoroki fuck him, Izuku and Shoto aren’t boyfriends yet, I’m gonna die if this theory isn’t true, M/M, Maybe DabiHawks because I dunno if I’m gonna include a lotta things, Minoru Mineta never existed, Shoto Todoroki Main POV, Shoto is big gay, Theoryoki is valid, Urg, dabi is touya todoroki, gay noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinsoKamiGoodBois/pseuds/ShinsoKamiGoodBois
Summary: The Todoroki family minus two. One can go fuck himself. The other might just come back.





	1. Chapter 1

“So wait, there hasn’t been a villain attack in months?” Natsuo asked, tilting his head slightly.

 

“No.” Shoto answered, simply.

 

“So why haven’t you confessed to Izuku yet?” Natsuo continued, smiling widely at the blush that formed on his brother’s face.

 

“Reasons.”

 

“What reasons?” Fuyumi asked innocently, smiling softly and pushing her glasses up slightly.

 

“...Important ones.” Shoto wasn’t facing them anymore.

 

His siblings were still laughing as they entered Rei’s hospital room, causing their mother to smile at them with a curious glance.

 

“What happened?” She asked, voice soft as her eyes flicked between the three of them.

 

“Shoto still hasn’t confessed to Izuku.” Fuyumi supplied before Shoto could stop her, and he had to hide behind his shoulder, shrinking in on himself further when his mother laughed.

 

“Really now? Why not? He’s a nice boy.” She asked, and though Shoto wasn’t looking at her, he heard the smile in her voice.

 

“...Important reasons.” He said quietly, hearing his family laughing as his blush grew brighter.

 

Damn, emotions.

 

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to tell him myself the next time I see him.” Rei said happily, laughing more when Shoto waved his hands wildly in embarrassment.

 

“No! I can do it!” He nearly shouted-His blush had to be brighter than his left side by this point.

 

“It’s a promise then. You had better be boyfriends by the time you two visit me next.” Rei laughed, and it was only then that Shoto really comprehended when he’d said.

 

“Uh-I-Um-I-I’ll try.” He finally murmured, and his family laughed again.

 

“Well  _ other than _ Shoto being a gay mess, how have you all been?” Rei asked, laughing just a bit.

 

”We got a transfer student. She’s deaf, so that’s how I had to relearn sign in the span of 24 hours.” Fuyumi sighed, a little laugh in her voice.

 

Rei smiled at her, before turning to Natsuo. “How about you? Anything interesting happen?” 

 

Natsuo shrugged, seeming to mull it over.

 

“Nothing really. Just usual college shenanigans. Uh…Oh! Someone did spray a  _ lot _ of axe in the cafeteria. They had to close to cafeteria because the  _ teachers  _ couldn’t handle it.” He laughed at the memory, Rei laughing along with him.

 

“Anything else happen with you Shoto?” She asked finally, turning her soft gaze to face him.

 

“Not really. Just internships and crazy classmates.” He murmured, recalling how Katsuki had to be shut up by Hitoshi for the three hundredth time that week.

 

“That’s nice.” Rei murmured, smiling at him.

 

“Anything happen with you mom?” Natsuo asked, a hint of excitement to his voice. He always seemed happy to hear about how she was doing.

 

“Nothing really. The nurse and I had a nice chat the other day. She has a son who just formed his quirk, so that was nice to hear about.” She paused, glancing at the end table with a soft smile. “And someone dropped of some flowers.”

 

“Who did?” Fuyumi asked, looking at the Amaryllis flower on the end table. It held a soft white color.

 

“I’m not sure. It wasn’t Enji-He always leaves a note or something of the sort. There wasn’t anything like that this time. The nurse just told me that a someone wearing a hood dropped it off.” She murmured, though she didn’t drop the smile.

 

“Maybe we’ll meet them one day.” Shoto murmured, smiling a bit.

 

“Maybe you’re right.” Rei responded, smile ever brighter.


	2. Bloom

“Shoto!” Izuku called after him, causing Shoto to stop in place, trying his very hardest not to stare at the green haired boy’s bright smile.

 

“Yes, Izuku?” Shoto asked, and his friend stopped beside him, smiling sheepishly.

 

“Uh...I...Uh…” Izuku suddenly didn’t seem to know what to say, stuttering.

 

“Izuku. What is it?” Shoto interrupted, unconsciously smiling just a tiny bit.

 

“Um...W-Would you uh...L-Like to go to a-a cat cafe I found in T-Takoba?” Izuku finally stuttered out, face bright red and green eyes gazing anywhere but his face.

 

Shoto blinked.

 

“Are you asking me out?” He finally managed-Was it always so hot out here?

 

“Uh-I-Um-Y-Yes?” Izuku said it more like a question than anything else, hesitant.

 

Yeah, it was definitely getting warmer…

 

Specifically on his left side.

 

“AH, SHOTO YOU’RE ON FIRE!” Izuku all but screamed, and it took Shoto a minute to realize his left side had flared up, flames licking hungrily at the air and burning his uniform.

 

Again.

 

He was hasty to cool it down with his right side, face possibly hotter than the flames had ever been and it took all he had not to run away and hide in his room for all eternity.

 

“Uh...S-So is that a n-no?” Izuku finally asked when he was no longer on fire, and Shoto took him by the shoulders before he could think better of it.

 

“Izuku, yes, I would like to go on a date with you!” He all but screamed in Izuku’s face, and his face was almost so hot he felt like he’d pass out.

 

It was so worth the smile he received.

 

-

 

Natsuo snickered at him, and all he could do was glare back with a red face.

 

“So I take it the date went well?” Fuyumi asked, and he glared in her direction.

 

“...Yes.” He muttered when they had spent a few minutes trying to contain laughter as his expense, gripping Izuku’s hand just a bit tighter while the boy laughed sheepishly next to him.

 

God, he couldn’t really stay mad.

 

“Whew! Thought you got majorly friendzoned for a sec there!” Natsuo said, jokingly.

 

That literally sounded like the worst thing in the world.

 

“Guess Mom won’t have to confess for you after all.” Fuyumi murmured with a smile, and Shoto felt his face go flush at the possibility.

 

Suddenly he regretted agreeing to take Izuku to see his mother.

 

They stepped through the door, still joking, and Shoto immediately noticed Rei’s proud smile. Maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.

 

Shoto saw fresh white flowers out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Oh, hello Shoto, Izuku, Natsuo, Fuyumi.” Rei greeted kindly, before stopping a second.

 

“Is it alright if I call you Izuku now? Since you’re dating my son?” She asked Izuku, and Shoto chuckled just a bit when Izuku fumbled for words.

 

“Uh-Well-I mean-I wouldn’t mind! I-If you’re okay with that!” He managed, and Rei softly chuckled herself.

 

“Of course I’m okay with it. It’s why I asked.” She chuckled a bit more before continuing with a soft smile. “So, Izuku, has anything interesting happened, other than your date with Shoto?” There was a slight teasing tone meant for the two of them, and Shoto flushed a bit, staring anywhere but his family’s faces.

 

“U-Um! I-Um...Trained with All Might the other day, that was nice. A-And even though I’m not very good at it I-I helped Iida set up his date with Sero. Um...Kaachan helped me with math without blowing up on me! That was good!” Well damn, guess Shoto would just stare at Izuku while he talked, that was  _ f _ **_i_ ** _ n _ **_e_ ** .

 

“That’s nice.” Rei murmured when he’d finally finished, before turning to each of her children.

 

“How about you Shoto? Anything interesting?” 

 

“I helped Yaoyorozu confess to Jirou.” He murmured almost instantly, a small smile on his face at the memory.

 

“Oh, that’s nice! She really is very sweet.” Rei murmured happily, before turning to Fuyumi.

 

“How about you? How is that deaf transfer?”

 

“She’s alright. Actually, she has a really interesting quirk. She can mute people if she chooses, so she’s actually rather helpful when the class gets loud.” Fuyumi responded, a happy tone to her voice.

 

“Oh, she sounds wonderful! Maybe I’d like to come in some day to meet her.” Rei murmured, a smile on her face.

 

“And you Natsuo?”

 

“Oh! Well there wasn’t much that happened. I was late to one of my classes because of a villain attack, but it was okay! Hawks came to help. He’s a nice guy!” Natsuo replied with an admiring tone to his voice.

 

“That’s nice. I had a rather boring week.” Rei sighed, though there was a soft smile on her face. “The nurse’s kid got sick, so she had to take off. But that nice man left me flowers again!” At this she smiled at the Amaryllis flowers beside her.

 

“Who is that guy…” Natsuo muttered quietly before speaking up with a joking tone. “Hey Mom, should I stick around to help you catch this flower deliverer?”  

 

Rei laughed.

 

“It’s quite alright.”


	3. Charred Petals

Touya sighed to himself, watching his family joke around. It wasn’t exactly a sad sigh-Of course he loved watching them have fun with one another, recovering from...Endeavor.

 

But there was longing there. He longed to visit, just once. Apologize. He longed to hear about Mom’s recovery, or Shoto’s new friendships. He longed to hear how Natsuo was doing at college, or how Fuyumi was faring as a teacher.

 

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t and he absolutely hated it. 

 

Because it was all his own fault he couldn’t. After all, who would want to see their supposed  _ dead son _ , only to find out that they were some villain that has killed purely for the sake of it?

 

Hell, Touya didn’t, so he was sure his mother wouldn’t either.

 

Especially since her and Enji had been slowly rekindling their relationship.

 

He wasn’t sure how to feel about Enji anymore. He certainly hadn’t forgiven him yet-Enji didn’t seem too trouble about  _ ruining his life _ , but he didn’t exactly have the same anger fueling him anymore.

 

He used to hurt others for the pure reason that he needed to dispel anger, but now that the reason for his anger didn’t make him mad anymore, he didn’t have a reason to hurt anyone anymore.

 

Since the League had disbanded, Touya had been aimlessly wandering. There wasn’t a purpose to his life anymore, and sometimes he wondered if anyone would notice if he simply stopped existing.

 

Each day he came closer to making the jump.

 

So maybe that’s why he’s been trying to subtly make it up to his family. Maybe that’s why he’s been giving Rei anonymous flowers. And maybe that’s why he’s got plans for little things he can anonymously do for his siblings.

 

Maybe the fact that he’s doing them anonymously is the main cause of his sadness. Maybe it’s the fact that he  _ knows _ he couldn’t reveal himself that really gets him down. 

 

But it’s enough to make them happy, and that’s all that seems to matter anymore.

 

Touya huffed out a soft chuckle, standing up on the roof of the building. With a final glance at his mother through the window, he turned away.

 

Time to get to work.


End file.
